


Xavi in Love - Sonnet 141

by Apocanassus



Series: Shakespeare in Love - inspired stories [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations, Xavism, Xavist period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocanassus/pseuds/Apocanassus
Summary: When poetry creates lovely misundarstandings.
Relationships: Kuroda Kanbei/Mouri Motonari
Series: Shakespeare in Love - inspired stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781650
Kudos: 1





	Xavi in Love - Sonnet 141

**Author's Note:**

> || For those who may not know it, I've used Kanbei and Motonari's baptismal names since the story is set during their Xavist period. So if you see different names, that is the reason. Also, forgive me for my bad English, I had to translate the whole fic from my language, so if you see something that doesn't sound good in your language, I'd really appreciate your help! ||

_"In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes,_

_For they in thee a thousand errors note;_

_But ‘tis my heart that loves what they despise,_

_Who in despite of view is pleased to dote."_

Streams of poetry flowed daily on Hetsugigawa.

Since the man has abandoned his name to embrace a different kind of faith, he eventually got used to those flowing love verses coming from every corner of the streets.

There was not a single day that not a single soul didn't sing or recite poetry: it was their daily praxis, their Word echoing through the rooms like a mantra.

May it be for true love, or just as a habit, nobody has ever avoided chanting those lovely feelings in that place.

But Josui had never heard a single love poem coming from Sunday's mouth, the only nightingale out of the chorus.

The only one who has never dared to speak of love or other virtues, all preached in the name of their Pontiff, founder of their cult.

He'd rather watch and pray silently.

So, as he heard him raising his voice while reciting those verses, he had to stop from his work in the fields. His robe, too tight to cover such a large man, was all covered in dirt. His hair, diligently tied back in a ponytail, was covering his sweaty forehead and his neck.

In such a condition, he was aware of the fact that he wasn't very charming, and that was why he was feeling engaged in those verses.

_"Nor are mine ears with thy tongue’s tune delighted,_

_Nor tender feeling to base touches prone,_

_Nor taste, nor smell, desire to be invited_

_To any sensual feast with thee alone."_

Josui was pretty sure he wasn't addressing those verses to anyone in particular, yet the tone of his voice was so loud it seemed like he wanted him to listen. 

Those verses he was reciting though weren't as pleasing as it seemed. He couldn't expect less from Sunday, who seemed to enjoy denigrating him. 

At that point, a doubt rose within him. He rested his arm on the hoe handle, scratching his neck out of confusion.

What if he was _purposely_ reciting those verses for him?

Thinking about it, he had often twitched his nose at him while singing during ceremonial songs, enduring the man's powerful voice.

-There is no doubt: you're a tenor, indeed!- 

He remarked once after the sunday service, hiding a mocking smile behind the back of his hand.

He also remembered the way he used to avoid him after his return from the fields, probably due to the strong earthy smell after a long day spent working.

Josui might not have been the most handsome man on earth, but he wasn't as bad as he was probably trying to imply.

_"But my five wits nor my five senses can_

_Dissuade one foolish heart from serving thee,_

_Who Leaves unswayed the likeness of a man,_

_Thy proud heart’s slave and vassal wretch to be."_

Those words were so deep and tormented he ended up blushing at the thought of being their subject. He cast his gaze on the plowed soil beneath him, asking himself how could a cold man like Sunday fall in love with him.

He shook his head, trying to pull himself together.

It must have been his imagination, or so he hoped.

_"Only my plague thus far I count my gain,_

_That_ **_he_ ** _that makes me sin awards me pain."_

Josui glanced up, meeting Sunday's gaze as he was looking at him from the window. He felt the tension growing as he got lost into those black eyes.

They look at each other in silence until the fellow shifted his focus to another person.

-Are you happy now?-

Sorin's cheerful voice echoed through the small room

-I cannot find the right words to describe how lovely these verses are-

Sunday rose from the chair, bursting out laughing.

-I've got the feeling you didn't even understand what I've read-

Sorin looked at him, confused.

-Well, it's about love, right?-

Sunday hit his head with the cover of a book.

-Even a casual listener would instantly grasp its meaning-

He turned his gaze to the man waiting outside. A malicious smile appeared on his face as their eyes locked.

-Why don't you ask Josui? I bet he's got all the answers you need-

He said, closing the stained-glass window, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Josui gritted his teeth, hitting the hoe handle with his fist.

He had the feeling he has having too much fun playing around with him.

-Seduced and abandoned by a snake!- he joked, going back to work the land.


End file.
